PCAU The Drama years
by starfish1234
Summary: when all your fav couples go to a new school, tons of romance, fluf, drama and evrything else open fro suggestions!


**Ok so i know that ypu guys are wondering wat happend to the gang after they graduated from PCA. Well wat if it didnt have to end. **

**What if all your fave characters gto accepted into a PCA like uni 5 miles from the original PCA.**

**Filled with Humour, DRAMA, hurt/comfort, suspence amd ofcoure ROMANCE.**

**Filled with tons of issues and problems that the gang will face at their new school. Now with evyones love out in the open school is much more dramatic and fun!**

**full on Choey, Quogan and LolaxMicheal. (also hint hint a certain person will return deper into the story, someone who will really stor up the drama!) **

**Enjoy, read and find out what happens!**

**R&R PLZ**

**

* * *

****Zoey POV**

I was happily sitting cross legged on my bed in my bedroom, quietly typing away on my pink pear book, while listing to my pear pod.

The door to my room swung open to reveal my brother Dustin.

"Hey Dustin, what's up?"

"Hey Zoe, there's mail for you" he said and he handed me a thick white parcel/envelope and walked out the room.

I pulled out my head phones and took a look at my package. It looked normal apart from the familiar logo printed in the corner. It was a PCA logo, one I haven't seen since I graduated.

Curious I opened the package and pulled out a printed letter, a couple of booklets, magazines and some forms. I read the letter first.

_Zoey Brookes,_

_Congratulations on graduating from Pacific Coast Academy. _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been offered full scholarship into Pacific Coast Academy UNI, 5 miles from Pacific Coast Academy._

"Wow" I kept reading.

_School will commence on 30__th__ August 2010. You will be attending the Bronze curriculum at first then you will make you way up to curriculum Silver then Gold. _

_If you choose to accept this offer, all your books will be pre ordered and paid for. _

_We hope to see you there._

_Regards_

_Dean White_

_Principle of Pacific Coast University_

And then the letter was signed with a complicated signature that even the forensics will have trouble reading.

"Wow a full scholarship!" I thought. This was huge! I mean going to a university that was a lot like PCA! Also what a better time for me to receive this offer. Lately I've been wondering what Uni to go to that's a good price, but this is insane!

I opened one of the magazines that came with. The place looked a lot like PCA only bigger and the buildings were taller. It looked like a normal University or large secondary school except you lived there.

Wow! Is what I gasped and said as my eyes saw the rooms, they all looked so cool! Just like a mini apartment.

I read over the _Bronze _curriculum. It stated that I would be taking a certain number of classes, I would be stying on the west section of PCAU, I would only have access to all the facilities on that side which included a gym, small pool, tennis court, a girls/ boys lounge (one of each) a co-ed lounge, dining area, cafeteria, the girls dorm rooms, PCA shop, mini theatre, and the main theatre (in which everyone in the school has access to), Junior library, tech room, music department, study hall and of course the bathrooms.

The school looked amazing! I read through all the terms and conditions, the form for fees and the list of books I would need. Excited with all this I ran down stairs and talked it over with my parents.

They allowed me to go! Can you believe it! I ran upstairs and logged on the chatroom, to talk to all my friends. Lola, Quinn, Michael, Chase (my 2 year boyfriend) and even Logan.

**Chatroom:**

_ZBGirl101 has logged on _

_DramaQueen62 has logged on_

ZBGirl101: hey Lola sup?

DramaQueen62: hey Zoe nm, but youll never guess wat!

ZBGirl101 : wat?

DramaQueen62: No, u gotta guess!

ZBGirl101: um kay, you gat a role in a huge movie!

DramaGirl62: no, I wish

ZBGirl101: wats the big news?

DramaGirl62: I just got a letter saying ive been accepted into PCAU can u belive it!

ZBGirl101: OMG no way, me 2

DramaGirl62: OMG no way YAY!

ZBGirl101: yeah just got my letter now!

DramaGirl62: so r u going?

ZBGirl101: hell yeah!, who wouldn't go?

DramaGilr62: losers lol

ZBGirl101: lol :D

_FuzzyHead54 has logged on_

FuzzyHead54: hey guy sup

DramaGirl62: hey Chase

ZBGirl101: hey babe x

DramaGirl62: Ok let's not get all mush here!

ZBGirl101: anything new on ur end Chase?

FuzzyHead54: yeah!, I just got accepted to PCAU this year!

ZBGirl101: YAY! Me and Lola got accepted there 2!

FuzzyHead54: No way! :O

DramaGirl62: yeah way, me and Zoey just got out letters 2day!

FuzzyHead54: OMG that's awesome!

_BBallDude82 has logged on_

BBallDude82: hey dude and dudettes sup!

FuzzyHead54: hey man

ZBGirl101: hi Michael

DramaGirl62: hey Michael x

FuzzyHead54: wats with the x?

ZBGirl101: Lola and Michael are dating now!

FuzzyHead54: :O

DramaGirl62: yep!

BBallDude82: yeah!

FuzzyHead54: wait, wen did this all happen?

DramaGirl62: we bumped into each other last summer, hung out a bit

BBallDude82: went out a couple o times

DramaGirl62: then things just went on from there

FuzzyHead54: wait wat bout Vincent?

DramaGirl62: I dumped him

FuzzyHead54: why?

DramaGirl62: things just fell apart after graduation so we decided to end things

ZBGirl101: im soo happy fro you guys!

FuzzyHead54: yeah me too

BBallDude62: have you guys heard about the PCAU?

ZBGirl101: yep me, Lola and Chase got accepted!

BBallDude82: no way get out!

FuzzyHead54: yep were all going

DramaGirl62: isn't that awesome!

_Loganator23 has logged on_

FuzzyHead54: hey man

BBallDude82: hey dude

DramaGil62: ew

Loganator23: is that necessary?

ZBGirl101: hey Logan wats up?

Loganator23: hey guys, Zoey

DramaGirl62: *coughs*

Loganator23: whatever

FuzzyHead54: so man anything new on ur side?

Loganator23: yeah, I got this stupid letter sayin I got accepted to PCAU & I didn't even apply!

ZBGirl101: yeah we all got the same thing

BBallDude82: so are you joining us?

Loganator23: hell yeah, so is Quinn

DramaGirl62: yay is Quinn comin 2 awesome

ZBGirl101: OMG itll be just like back a PCA except better!

Loganator23: oh yeah bring on the chicks ;)

DramaGirl62: *coughs*

ZBGirl101: *slaps Logan*

BBallDude82: ah dude I think the girls r pissed with ur comment!

FuzzyHead54: better run man!

Loganator23: or wat?

DramaGirl62: or ill print this convo and show Quinn

ZBGirl101: & she has a lazer!

Loganator23: ha id like to see u try!

_DramaGirl62 is printing conversation_

Loganator23: alright fine! Im sorry there u happy?

ZBGirl101: much

BBallDude82: so ill c all u guys in 2 weeks?

FuzzyHead54: oh yeah

ZBGirl101: count me in!

DramaGirl62: ooh me 2

Loganator23: I guess

DramaGirl62: g2g dinner bye

ZBGirl101: kay call me b4 u leave 4 skool kay

DramaGirl62: sure thing bye guys xoxoxox

ZBGirl101: bye luv yah xoxoxo

Fuzzyhead54: bye Lola

BBallDude82: bye babe

Loganator23: whatever bye

DramaGirl62: xoxoxox

_DramaGirl62 has logged off_

BBallDude82: I gt2 go as well b-ball training

FuzzyHead54: later man

Loganator23: you guys bore me l8r

ZBGirl101: bye Micheal

_Loganator23 has logged off_

_BBallDude has logged off_

FuzzyHead54: well looks lik its just u & me babe

ZBGirl101: yeah guess so

FuzzyHead54: you don't hav 2 go do you?

ZBGirl101: nah Mum and dad r out & Dustins watchin tv

FuzzyHead54: wanna play would you rather?

ZBGirl101: always, you go 1st

FuzzyHead54: would u rather lick new york city street or make out with Logan?

ZBGirl101" ewwww your eveil

FuzzyHead54: come on which 1?

ZBGirl101: new york city street

FuzzyHead54: you don't know wher its been tho

ZBGirl101: like we know were Logans mouth has been

FuzzyHead54: true

ZBGirl101: ok now u

FuzzyHead54: hit me

ZBGirl101: oh ill get you good

FuzzyHead54: well come on then

ZBGirl101: ok would you rather drink 1 of Quinns failed experiments or not shower for year?

FuzzyHead54: oh man

ZBGirl101: come on pick!

FuzzyHead54: um probs Quinn experiment

ZBGirl101: y? do u wanna die?

FuzzyHead54: I would rather die then be a walking stink bomb!

ZBGirl101: u better caus I aint gonna kiss a stink bomb

FuzzyHead54: and that would be torture

ZBGirl101: wow check the time, weve been talking till 2:00am !

FuzzyHead54: wow, time flies

ZBGirl101: time to turn in?

FuzzyHead554: yeah I guess

ZBgirl101: promise u call b4 u leave 4 skool

FuzzyHead54: cross my heart x

ZBGirl101: kay nite sleep tight

FuzzyHead54: don't let the bed bugs bite

FuzzyHead54: love you

ZBGirl101: love you more xoxoxoxox

_ZBGirl has logged off_

_FuzzHead54 has logged off_

* * *

**well now you know whos going and wat started, now to find out wat happens when they arrive!**

**R&R **

**luv mee xixoxoxoxoxox**

**(Ps any issues or drama you wanna add or cause i'm open for ideas!)**


End file.
